


Primal Memory

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [27]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, memories of sex, mmom, unwanted attractions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Peter can't sleep as he keeps recalling what happened between him and Kaine on a rain soaked roof.
Relationships: Kaine (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 5





	Primal Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-seventh of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics
> 
> This is also a sequel to my fic Primal Predation making this also part of my Doppel Bangin' series.

Primal Memory

He tossed and turned in the bed as sleep refused to come to him. He could still remember the rain soaked roof and what he and Kaine had done on it. He should have never given in when Kaine proposed scratching the sick itch that had them wanting each other. Instead of getting rid of it, it had only intensified it. 

He had done his best to pretend it hadn’t happened but the wet dreams had started soon after and in them he and Kaine did a lot more than suck each other off on that roof top. He could remember every second in crystal clarity of those moments on the roof and of each and every dream. He wondered if this had any connection to the so called mystical sources of his power or if the years of crime fighting had just driven him crazy.

He rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes once more trying to force himself to sleep without giving in to the disturbing impulses but it was a loosing battle. He could recall the feeling of Kaine’s hard on pressing against his ass through the thin fabric of their suits.

He rolled back over and quickly gripped the waist band of his boxer briefs and shoved them down freeing his now rapidly hardening cock. He gripped it firmly and stopped fighting the memories allowing himself to remember how it had felt when he was on his knees in front of Kaine. He could still taste his double and the knowledge that after he climaxed he could taste himself and it would be the same only made him jerk faster. 

The memory changed the two of their bodies pressed together Kaine licking his neck as he jerked their identical cocks together until they climaxed. As the memory played out in his head he was coming all over his chest. He opened his eyes and found them drawn to the skylight where he thought he saw a shadow for a second. He didn’t sense danger but then he never sensed Kaine any more and he suspected the other man had been watching him. He scooped up his cum and licked it off his fingers. He knew the crushing guilt would be back in the morning but after that release he just wanted to sleep so he kicked his underwear off and rolled over on his stomach closing his eyes to sleep.

The End


End file.
